My Little Final Destination
by dmr131313
Summary: this is my 2nd attempt with a MLP (fav show) and Final Destination (fav movie series) so hope you enjoy it all these ponies wanted to do was head to Canterlot on a train, but one of them had a vision that it was going to explode, he and a few others didnt get on the train, they thought the pony who had the vision was insane, but then the train really exploded rated M
1. Intro

**Note from the author: since my first try (with other OCs) of this fanfic didn't work out because no one submitted OCs, I am going to use my own OCs mixed in with maybe others, depending if they want to, I also have my friends OC (Joska and Ace) so let's see how that works out, let's get this train rolling, also five "X"s mean a change of scenery and ponies **

**Intro**

Waking up in the morning Cuber went to the bathroom to wake himself up further by splashing water on his face, the navy blue teenage stallion looked into the mirror to find his black mane with a navy blue streak as messy as usual and his sleepy red eyes, he looked at his tail which was also black and a navy blue streak which was still messy, he walked out of the bathroom to notice it was already 12:30, "I was supposed to be at Flaming's house 10 minutes ago, goddammit" he said while grabbing his bags, he left out the door and started heading to Flaming's house.

When Cuber got there he knocked on the door to hear "Who is it?" to which he responded saying "it's Cuber"

"Come on in" the male voice said, Cuber opened the door and walked into the house, closing the door behind him he saw his orange friend and his separated Red and Yellow mane sitting on the couch, Cuber walked up to him and sat on the couch saying "So Flaming when is the train leaving to Canterlot again?"

Flaming faced where he heard the noise coming from which was to the left of him, and Cuber saw Flaming's gray eyes meaning Flaming is blind, Flaming responded "I think I remember hearing the pony say it was leaving at 2, but to be there before 1:30"

"Alright so we leave at 1, which is in 30 minutes"

"Great, so what do we do for 30 minutes?"

"I have no idea, we could just leave now"

"Yeah sure let's do that" after Flaming said that Cuber got Flaming's bags for him and helped Flaming maneuver himself out of the house and helped him to the train station

XXXXX

Heading into the bathroom, a red mare with a yellow mane and tail with a red streak through both of them looked at herself in the mirror, she splashed water in her face to wake herself up, she looked into her own green eyes saying to nopony in particular "come on Fire Storm, you gotta wake up, you have to get to the train station in an hour" she got her bags and left her house to head to the train station

XXXXX

A teenage green Pegasus stallion was panicking while packing at 12:30 since he was leaving to catch a train and he had to be there at 1:30, his gray messy mane and tail bounce up and down and his grayish-blue eyes darting everywhere

Once he finally finished packing 20 minutes later he headed out the door and start running to the train station, while running he accidentally bumped into a 6-ish filly knocking her over making her lose her glasses, the teenage stallion stopped to help her up and said to her "sorry for knocking you over, I just had to get to the train that's going to Canterlot"

To which the filly responded "it's alright, wait did you just say you're going to the train that's heading to Canterlot?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I'm going there too"

"By yourself?"

"Yea, I'm going to visit my aunt and uncle"

"Well I don't want you to feel lonely while heading there so how about we walk together?"

"I guess that's ok"

They started walking and the teenage stallion said "I'm Lightning Dasher"

The filly responded "nice to meet you Lighting Dasher, my name is Florisa Flower"

XXXXX

A light brown stallion with a blonde mane said to his older friend "come Ace we got to go, we have to be at the train station is 20 minutes!"

Ace responded while flying down his stairs with his blue mane and tail flowing behind him "I'm sorry Joska I forgot to pack!" they got their bags and left Ace's house and headed to the train station

XXXXX

Already at the train station a gray Pegasus with a black and white mane and tail, named Danger was waiting for the time to get on the train, his black eyes kept staring at the clock trying to use his mind to make time go faster, sadly he failed

**Note from the author: I couldn't do that much for Joska (pronounced like yoska) and Ace because they aren't my OCs and I don't know how they act that well, so they are now late because Ace forgot to pack the lazy pony he is, I'm also gonna add that guy from the Final Destination series that says "death doesn't like to be cheated" so yeah, that's I will be seeing you very soon**


	2. The vision

**The vision**

When Cuber and Flaming arrived at the train station at 12:58 they sat down in some chairs, Cuber said to Flaming "Stay here, I'm gonna get our tickets" and with saying that he got up and headed to the counter where they gave out the tickets, he said to the clerk pony "2 tickets to the Canterlot train at 1:30"

The clerk got the 2 tickets and said "one eighty bits please"

Cuber got out the bits and felt a slight breeze out of nowhere, there were no vents or open windows, he handed the bits over to the clerk and the clerk gave him the tickets, he went back to sit with Flaming, Cuber handed Flaming's ticket to him and said "here's the ticket to get on the train, don't lose it"

To which Flaming responded with a nod "alright"

Cuber was looking all around and he saw Danger staring at the clock on the wall, Cuber then noticed that the red mare Fire Storm walked in and took her seat a few seats away from Flaming

XXXXX

Lightning Dasher and Florisa Flower got to the train station at 1:03 and took their seats right next to Fire Storm, Fire Storm trying to stir up some conversation said to Lightning Dasher "Hi, I'm Fire Storm"

"Hey, I'm Lightning Dasher" he responded

"I'm going to Canterlot"

"Ditto, I'm going there to see my parents"

"Well I'm going just to get a change of scenery; I'm just too used to ponyville, so who's the little filly next to you, your little sister or something?"

"No she is just a pony I accidentally knocked over on the street, she was heading to the train to Canterlot too so I thought I should give her some company"

"Really? You're a nice stallion"

Lightning Dasher blushed and said "thanks"

XXXXX

The time was 1:27 when Ace and Joska ran in to the train station panting heavily, Ace said "We made it Joska, just in time too they are getting on the train"

Joska responded "why are we just standing here then? Let's go" after Joska said that they got on the train and took seats next to each other

XXXXX

Cuber and Flaming were trying to find some seats together but couldn't find any, Cuber helped Flaming to one seat and said "look there aren't any more 2 open seats, so just sit here and I'll get you once the train stops at Canterlot" Flaming nodded and Cuber went to the train cart behind that one, he took the only open seat which was next to Fire Storm

Fire Storm looked at Cuber and remembered him, she said "Cuber?"

Cuber turned to look at her and said "do I know you?"

"It's Fire Storm, remember back in the gang?"

"Oh yeah… now I remember, how have you been all these years?"

"It has only been one, but still fine"

"Great"

XXXXX

Lightning Dasher and Florisa Flower found 2 seats next to each other in the cart in front of where Flaming was, they started talking about what they were gonna do in Canterlot, Danger who was in a single seat next to them over heard the conversation and got annoyed, he said to them "could just shut up? No one cares!"

Lightning Dasher responded "Dude calm down, if you don't want to listen then don't listen, you don't have to be like that"

"Well it's not like you lived in a household with a father that didn't treat you well so you had to leave to live on your own"

"I'm sorry man"

"So am I" Danger said looking out the window

XXXXX

The train started moving with its new electronic upgrades, instead of stallions pulling it, it had fuel and an engine, in a few seconds the train started moving fast, Flaming with his excellent hearing because he was blind started hearing some crackling sounds, some crackling that sounded like it was coming from a fire, Flaming said "What's that sound?" there was sparks coming from the train and it was hitting the fuel tank that was leaking, "that sound, it sounds like a, like a fire" the entire fuel tank started bursting into flames igniting the entire cart, ponies everywhere were screaming for the fire singeing their fur, Flaming didn't need sight to know that he was being burned alive from his fur burning in the fire, after a few ponies being burned alive died the entire cart blew up cause the carts behind it to fly backwards and the carts in front of it to fly forward, from the sudden shove forward Florisa Flower flew forward into the seat in front of her causing her neck to snap, Lightning Dasher was shocked from what he just witnessed, he got up and started panicking

The carts the were knocked back wheels started going faster and faster, going at high speed the carts in the back flung forward and hit the carts in front of it causing Lightning Dasher to fly forward hitting the door with his blood all over the shattered glass

Ace yelled to Joska "Joska what the hell is happening?!"

"If I knew wouldn't you think I tell you?"

"True, but how are we gonna get out of here, the cart that was in front of us just exploded"

"I didn't know that Ace, I'm blind tell me more" Joska said rudely

Danger got bored of everything exploding so he opened up a window and flew out of it, when he was flying over the cart behind the one he just left it exploded causing Joska to die along with the explosion and Danger being knocked into the air, Ace was on the tracks when Danger was coming down and landed right on Ace cracking his spine in half, the carts in the back speeding up at high speed once again, running over Danger and Aces dead body, Danger now being split in half by the train

While Cuber and Fire Storm were trying to keep their balance from the rocking train cart, Fire Storm wanted to tell Cuber something "Cuber, I have something to tell you"

"Alright what is it?"

"Back when were we in the gang, I kind of always…"

"Always what?"

"I kind of always had a-" a bar from one of the exploded trains came through the window chopping Fire Storm in half, Cuber with blood splattered all over his face was shocked at what he has just seen, he turned so he didn't see the split in half red mare, to see a rod hit a window making shards of glass fly towards Cuber getting one stuck in his throat, he couldn't breathe, blood was gushing from the inside of his neck pouring out his mouth his vision going red

"One eighty bits please"

Cuber started breathing heavily looking around, noticed he was back at the train station before the train even left, he said "we can't get on that train" he ran over to where Flaming was sitting and told him "Flaming nopony can get on that train"

He responded saying "what? Cuber what are you talking about?"

Cuber started panicking "the train, it's gonna explode, one of the carts are gonna burst into flames then it's gonna explode and then the rest of the train is gonna explode and we're all gonna die"

Danger overheard Cuber panicking "Dude could you just shut the fuck up?"

"It's not my fault the train is gonna explode!"

"That's it" Danger flew over to Cuber and started hitting him, the guards that were watching over the train station saw the fight and pulled them outside, Flaming followed the noises, Lightning Dasher wanted to know what happened and Florisa followed, Fire Storm wanted to know if Cuber would be alright, and Ace and Joska saw the fight from far away, one of the guards asked Cuber "alright what's going on here"

Cuber responded in a panic tone "I saw the train, we got on the train then all of the sudden one of that carts lit on fire then exploded, and it caused other carts to explode"

"What are you talking about? These trains are fine, we even tested them" right after he said that the explosion of the train started

"Really, they are fine? Your 'fine' train just exploded!"

They all looked at Cuber, Lightning Dasher asked Cuber "how did you know that was gonna happen"

"I, I had like some sort of vision or something like that, it just scared the crap out of me"

A bar from one of the exploded carts went straight through Flaming's skull, blood splattered on everypony, they were all in shock, Cuber yelled out "Flaming!" he started crying "he was my best friend"

One of the guards said to Cuber "I'm sorry for your loss"


	3. Hints

**Hints**

They were all sitting in a room and the pony who would like to be known as 'officer' was taking one in at a time to see their side of the story, Cuber was the last one to go in, and the officer started "alright, so everypony said you were the one that went insane out of nowhere, can you please explain what happened?"

Cuber started speaking "I-I don't know what happened, I thought it was gonna be a normal train ride to Canterlot when all of the sudden the vision thing came to me, I didn't even know it was a vision 'til it stopped"

"So you have some kind of warning that the train ride was gonna happen?"

"Yeah, and it felt so real that's why I didn't want to go on"

"Ok, well can please explain what you saw in the vision?"

"Well, the thing is I didn't even know these ponies except for my friend, and I saw the way they died too, first it was my buddy Flaming" he started to tear "I knew him for so long, he was like a brother to me"

"Alright, no need to cry, do you have anything else to say"

"No"

"Alright you can leave now" Cuber walked out of the room and the officer said to the ponies "alright, you don't have to go home but you can't stay here"

They all started leaving one by one, Fire Storm was trying to comfort Cuber by saying "It's alright Cuber, I know you have lost a very close friend of yours, but you manage to save 7 others including yourself"

"That doesn't help Fire Storm"

"Look, I don't want you to be on your own so why don't you sleep at my house for a little while"

Cuber sighed "Fine"

Lightning Dasher said to Florisa Flower "you feel alright from what you saw?" Florisa Flower first nodded but then quickly shook her head; Lightning continued talking "well do you have a place to stay with your parents?" Florisa shook her head again, Lightning said "wait you live on your own?" Florisa nodded, Lightning gave her a suggestion "I don't think you should be on your own after what we witnessed today, so do you think it will be alright if you stayed with me or if I stayed with you for a little while?" Florisa Flower thought for a few seconds then nodded

Ace said "Dude we almost got on the train"

Joska replied "I know, I'm so glad that we didn't"

"Yeah, if we didn't see that fight, then we would have gotten on the train and died along with all those other ponies"

"Did you hear what that one pony said? On that he saw the train blow up in a vision, then all of the sudden it just happened?"

"Yeah, we should go thank him for helping us live" Joska agreed

They walked over to Cuber and Joska said "Thanks for letting us all know that the train was gonna crash, if it wasn't for you we would of all died"

Cuber responded "Well my buddy died, so that doesn't make me feel happier, I don't even know half of you ponies or why the vision happened when it did"

"You don't have to be so mean about it"

"I'm sorry, I'm just really upset, please just leave me alone" Ace and Joska walked away

XXXXX

Cuber was just sitting on the couch inside Fire Storms house, Fire Storm said to him "Cuber you should relax"

"No, I'm not gonna relax, I saw my best friend die right in front of me, I don't even know why this happened, or how this happened"

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed, please come to bed soon, you should rest"

XXXXX

Florisa Flower went over to Lightning Dashers house and is currently sleeping in his bed, Lightning was gonna sleep on the couch, he was thinking out loud "that pony just died out of nowhere right after the crash, and the pony that was screaming, I think I heard his name was Cuber, he said the train was gonna crash right before it actually did, how did he know that? Was he trying to kill us all? But if he was, why did he warn us about it? I should relax, hopefully all of this will be over in the morning"

XXXXX

After Danger left he went to his secret hide out that he calls 'home' since he left his house at age 11, his home looked a lot like an actual home even if it wasn't a real one, he said nothing and went straight to bed

XXXXX

Cuber went to bed and fell asleep, when he woke up he was in a dark place, he couldn't see anything, he started walking, while he was walking he saw the vision all over again, and all the ponies that he saved, on how they died for a 2nd time, he then saw the time when Flaming really did die, he looked down and continued walking, he started hearing tapping like on glass, while tapping his hoof on the ground he realized he was walking on glass, he continued walking when the glass broke and he was falling, when he hit the ground some of the pieces of glass got into his fur, he saw a note on the ground, he read it out loud

"Flaming

Florisa Flower

Lightning Dasher

Joska

Ace

Danger

Fire Storm

Cuber"

Flaming's name was crossed out, Cuber then said "what is this supposed to mean? Why am I on this?" some blood was dripping and landed on Florisa Flowers name, he heard a faint voice "she's next"

Cuber woke up suddenly in the bed and said to himself "what the hay is going on"


End file.
